1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and a method for fabricating the same and, more particularly, relates to an active device array substrate and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the widespread use of liquid crystal displays (LCD), requirements for better display performance of LCDs in many electronic products are gradually increased. For example, liquid crystal displays are required not only to provide satisfactory display effect indoors, but also to maintain favorable image quality in bright light environment. Hence, how to maintain sharp display quality of liquid crystal displays in bright light environment has become one of the major trends in LCD development. Based on the above reasons, a transflective LCD has been provided. Generally speaking, a transflective LCD mainly consists of an active device array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer.
A transflective LCD displays images by simultaneously using a back light source and an external light source. Furthermore, a pixel unit of the active device array substrate is divided into a transparent region and a reflective region. A transparent electrode disposed on the transparent region allows the back light source to pass through, and a reflective electrode disposed on the reflective region is adapted to reflecting the external light source.
More specifically, the processes for fabricating the active device array substrate in a conventional transflective LCD are usually more complicated in order to achieve better display quality. The times of performing photolithography and etching processes directly influence the costs and time consumed in fabricating the whole active device array substrate. Hence, manufacturers in this field all try to develop a fabricating method which requires fewer times of photolithography and etching processes. To increase throughput and reduce production costs, it is necessary to improve the conventional processes for fabricating the active device array substrates of transflective LCDs.